Dissidia: Final Fantasy SL
by Julian VK
Summary: SL stands for "Squall x Lightning". Lost in the eternal cycle is this story of companionship. Let it be eternal as long as this fleeting world lasts.
1. A Shard of the Cycle

Clashes between the two sides were always common in the battle between Cosmos and Chaos, but even more so before the manikins were unleashed. After a fierce conflict with Kefka, Lightning chased the harlequin, for she was the only warrior in her group that did not sustain any injuries. She could still fight, and allowing an enemy to escape could be dangerous.

The chase led her to the upper level of the Old Chaos Shrine, where a man clad in armor stood between Lightning and Kefka. The woman stopped, grasping her blade tighter as she prepared for the battle that would soon begin.

"Garland, is that it?"

"Precisely, woman, and you are about to enter the domain of the warriors of Chaos. I cannot allow you to barge in."

"Whatever, I already lost the one I was after. But I guess it's still worth the trouble if I take you down."

Lightning couldn't care less about the fact she was on Chaos's doorstep. She would fight as many of his minions as necessary, and was confident she'd be victorious. Or, at least, that she'd be able to get away if things got too rough.

"Then let us start."

Garland attacked with much more speed than one would expect such an enormous man to have, trying to stab Lightning with the tip of his sword. However, the woman dodged and retaliated by swing her own blade at the enemy.

The battle dragged on as neither side was letting up. However, at some point Lightning realized Garland wasn't as offensive as before. Instead, he was mostly evading her strikes, even though he did not appear to be hurt or tired.

"What is this whole act for, are you trying to make me let my guard down?"

There was no answer and Garland remained with a defensive stance. Lightning was gaining ground fast, but this concerned her, there had to be a reason the stalwart wasn't so combative. It didn't take much longer for the gunblade wielder to realize what was happening, Garland was leading her somewhere.

Lightning decided her next strike would be the last. She feigned an attack, prompting Garland to evade it to the side, and then unleashed slashes in quick succession, ready to finish the combo with her Flourish of Steel. However, it was already too late. A crest lighted on the ground and jolts of lightning coursed through Lightning's body, immobilizing her.

"It is a pity I must comply to these petty schemes, but enough time was wasted on this battle. It is time to end it."

Red flames appeared on Garland's sword, enveloping it with a crimson light. The man swung it against Lightning, striking her with all might he had, a formidable attack indeed.

"Unleash the fury… crumble!"

Lightning flew against a wall and coughed blood, falling to the ground the very next moment. Garland remained where he was, laughing at the woman's misfortune.

"It was all a ruse, a façade to lead Cosmos's minions straight into the land of discord. And you fell for it just as intended."

Kefka's actions were indeed bold, challenging a bunch of enemies head-on. But then again, the harlequin was well known for his taste for destruction and performed quite well his act. Still, and although annoyed by her own lack of care, Lightning was glad she was the only one to follow the enemy.

"Now, I will reduce you… TO ASH!"

Before Garland could shower Lightning with flame, a strong blast hit the back of his neck. The attack caught him completely off guard and the stalwart was violently sent to the ground. As he raised his head, he saw Squall Leonhart aiming a gunblade at his face.

"You are not the only ones that know dirty tricks."

"Are you going to fight me in her stead?"

"Not quite, I am merely keeping your attention on myself."

"What?"

Garland did not realize a spinning blade was crossing the air, ready to hit his back. Not only did the blow shred his cape and severely damage his armor, but also tossed the stalwart himself against a wall right after Squall stepped aside.

Feeling the blood pouring from his wound, Garland knew he stood little chance against the combined forces of both Squall and Lightning. It was time to retreat, and such was his action. Merely uttering "Hmpf", the man got up and got away.

"Are we not going to chase him?"

Squall raised an eyebrow when he realized his ally made no move in order to stop Garland from escaping. But she had enough for a day and was quite sure going any deeper into enemy territory would be very unwise.

"I'd rather not jump into another trap. Instead, I believe I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Can you walk?"

"What? Do I look like some sort of frail princess?"

Lightning was indeed grateful that Squall lent her a hand, but did not appreciate that much concern. She could hold her own and it'd take much more than a few flaming sword strikes to keep her down. Luckily for him, the lion understood the message and simply turned his back, walking away. Lightning followed.

Now in a relatively safe place, the duo stopped their silent walk by a river. Squall watched as Lightning washed her face and tried to remember her name. No such luck, though. However, after receiving such a blunt answer half an hour before, he wasn't very willing to make any questions.

But conversation couldn't be avoided forever, and Lightning was the one to break the silence as she stood up.

"What's your name again?"

"Squall."

"I see. The loner, right?"

Squall didn't exactly like being called "the loner", but there was no helping it. By keeping his distance and acting alone the lion earned himself that nickname from both his friends and foes.

"My name is Lightning. And thanks for backing me up, I guess you actually saved my neck."

"You had him from the very beginning. I just stepped in because he started playing dirty tricks."

In fact, Squall watched the whole battle from the very beginning and was indeed sure Lightning did not need any help. And although many thought he didn't care about his comrades at all, the lion would never allow an ally to be defeated right in front of him. Their war was still his war, even though they went different ways about it.

"Right. But I'm quite sure it is no coincidence you were there, surely you are looking for something… or someone."

"I seek to confront and defeat Ultimecia, the witch from my own world."

"I see."

Lightning wouldn't question Squall's reasons, surely enough Ultimecia must've done horrible things to him, or so the flash thought. But it was of no consequence on that moment, she was worried about the fact that it was getting dark. Lightning would never make it back to Order's Sanctuary in time.

"I guess we should cooperate a while longer, Lightning."

"What do you mean?"

"We're too close to enemy territory and could be attacked at any time, but moving during the night isn't exactly safe either. What do you say we spend the night here and while one of us sleeps, the other stands guard."

"Sounds fair."

Although she didn't show it, Lightning was quite relieved. She was worried Squall was the kind of guy that would simply help out a bit and then run off, but he was turning out to be quite the reliable ally. Of course the woman wasn't afraid of being left alone, but she'd rather have someone to watch her back.

"Since you were hurt during the battle you should rest first, Lightning."

"I'm not even feeling it anymore, will you stop treating me like that?"

With a raised voice, Lightning lashed at her companion. However, Squall remained calm, for he was expecting that sort of reaction.

"I can see you're tough, but everybody has limits and pushing them isn't gonna do us any good. Also, if I didn't know you are quite capable of crushing any enemy that could show up, I'd volunteer to stand guard all night long."

Lightning couldn't help but feel a bit flattered, but, as usual, she avoided unnecessary displays of her feelings. Instead, she merely smiled, accepting Squall's request.

"Okay, I'm counting on you."

Hours passed and Squall stayed true to his mission. He would occasionally look at Lightning, just to check if she was okay, while trying to drive away thoughts that popped in his head about how cute she was while sleeping. Such thoughts and the ideas that came with them wouldn't help him fulfill his duty. However, every now and then he would catch himself staring at his comrade.

He soon realized her body was trembling slightly. The night was cold and Lightning did not wear all that many clothes, so it wasn't really surprising to see her tremble. She was still human, after all. Unfortunately, the most obvious way to help her, gathering some wood and starting a fire, would surely reveal their position to any enemy around.

Squall didn't know why, but he felt like he should take out him jacket and put it over Lightning. Not only did the lion like that jacket, there was also a great risk Lightning would misinterpret his action, something that would most likely be followed by some sort of argument or fighting. But even so, he couldn't control the urge to do it and, before he could realize or stop, it was already done.

"What are you doing?"

Caught on the spot, there was little Squall could say. He wasn't very good on talking his way out of a mess, but he had to do his best right now.

"I realized you were cold, I thought you'd need this."

By that time Lightning had already opened her eyes and sat. She was looking straight at Squall's face, and did not look very happy. "Great", Squall thought, "now I earned myself another stupid nickname".

"I am cold, but if you give your jacket to me, then you're the one who's going to be cold."

Of all the things the lion was expecting to hear, that was surely one of the last ones. But even more surprising was the fact that Lightning actually spoke a little softer than usual, showing some real concern about Squall.

"I insist."

That argument was going nowhere, as neither one would accept wearing the jacket. A different solution was needed, and the one to come up with one was Lightning. However, it was a very delicate solution.

"There is one way to keep both you and me warm, but…"

-

The sun was shining brightly when Squall got up. He was very hungry and decided to go look for something edible for both he and Lightning.

"I'll be right back. Can you get some wood and start a fire?"

"Sure."

Squall started walking away, but stopped when his companion, still rubbing her eyes and yawning, called his name.

"Squall."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare talk about last night to the others."

"Chill, I won't."

He really didn't have any intention of talking about that subject with anyone, but now Squall really felt complied to remain quiet. Allowing people to threaten him wasn't really the lion's style, but he would let this one go. After all, he was feeling very good.


	2. Ultimecia can Wait

Two warrior of Chaos crossed paths in Castle Pandaemonium. One of them was the heavily armored Garland, Chaos's right hand man and the only pawn to truly comprehend the cycle. The other was a man wearing a gold outfit, carrying a long staff full of diabolic magic, The Emperor.

"Wasn't it your plan for us to join forces against whatever warrior of Cosmos was foolish enough to chase after the jester?"

Garland spoke in an accusing tone, as if blaming the despot for his defeat. He was forced, after all, to retreat after Squall showed up to help Lightning.

"It was indeed, and I did fill the battlefield with a few traps. But since you were facing just one woman, I concluded you wouldn't need any further help. Seems I overestimated your strength, Garland."

There was much disdain in the The Emperor's speech. Although he held no grudge against his so-called allies, he felt great pleasure whenever one of them failed. To look down upon those that met defeat was merely one way of proving he was indeed "The Emperor".

However, his provocations were mostly in vain, as Garland himself was quite the calm man. The stalwart always saw the plots of Chaos's soldiers as meaningless and foolish in the face of the harshness of the eternal cycle. They could plan to their hearts' content, but would never be able to bring about any real change in their favor.

"Next time, do not drag me into these foolish schemes."

After saying that, Garland went away, leaving The Emperor alone on Pandaemonium. But the despot didn't pay any attention to those last words, since he had something very devilish in his mind.

"That spell Kefka has placed upon his slave, Terra." Thought the man, filling his face with a grim smile. "To a man of my power it would be child's play unraveling its secrets. And when I do I shall extend my rule upon all those that once dared challenge me."

-

Firion was taking a break from his battles on Lunar Subterrane, while Yuna scouted around. Believing the perimeter to be safe, the liegeman did not suspect he was being watched by his sworn enemy, Emperor Mateus.

"I shall teach you to call me master, Firion." Those were the despot's thoughts as he stood atop one of Lunar Subterrane's many cliffs and aimed his staff at the helpless warrior of Cosmos. However, his actions were noticed by a woman who had just arrived: Lightning.

"Firion!"

The liegeman stood up and saw Lightning running in his direction. He did not realize the imminent danger and thus remained still, prompting the flash to shove him aside. She did save Firion from The Emperor's attack, but ended up as the target. Feeling as if her brain would explode, Lightning screamed in pain.

"Curses, I was not expecting this. But it'll have to do for now."

Clearly unhappy with the results, The Emperor jumped down to Lightning's side, watching closely as his spell overlaid her will, turning the flash into a doll much like Terra herself. Furious, Firion reached for his sword and pointed it at Mateus.

"What have you done, fiend?"

"This isn't any of your business, obnoxious worm. Now come, woman, we are leaving this place."

Before Firion could do anything, both The Emperor and Lightning disappeared into thin air. Shocked, he couldn't understand why Light simply abode to the despot's command instead of fighting him. Firion was so confused that he did not even notice Yuna running towards him.

"Firion, what happened? Didn't Light come this way?"

"The Emperor captured her and vanished before I could do anything! We have to save her!"

"This is terrible. Go look for her while I return to Sanctuary and inform Cosmos about this."

Yuna would have ran back to Sanctuary on that very moment had Firion not held her wrist. He was very worried as he spoke, letting go of the summoner afterwards.

"It's too dangerous to go alone. The Emperor could still be lurking around and if one of us is caught our situation will just get worse. Let's return together."

"But what about Light?"

"She'll be okay, I am sure of that. Now let's make haste."

-

Some time later, Squall was walking along the shore of the Citadel of Trials when the vision of a beautiful blonde woman dressed in purest white took form before him. It was Cosmos, goddess of harmony, but the lion was not very glad to see her. Usually she would appear before those warriors who were straying from the path she wanted them to trudge and Squall didn't exactly like someone telling him what to do. However, this time the encounter would be different.

"Heed me warriors, I have something to ask of you."

Evidently, she was not speaking solely to Squall, but rather using her divine powers to communicate which each and every pawn she had within that world.

"One of you was captured by the enemy. Seek out for Lightning, who is held prisoner by The Emperor,"

Cosmos vanished. The message was quick and clear: Lightning was in danger and she needed all her warriors to look for her. "Ultimecia can wait." With that in mind, Squall set his sights upon Onrac and headed straight into Chaos's turf.

-

The Emperor would usually sit upon the throne on Pandaemonium Top Floor when he felt the need to think things through. Feeling like a king gave him the much needed inspiration for his plots and schemes, but his time alone was about to end. Noticing the presence of an enemy, Mateus stood up.

"You are quite the bold one, invading enemy territory like this."

"Quit the cheap talk. You are The Emperor, right?"

Before the despot was Squall and the lion's face revealed he was very pissed off. Mateus felt as if the man before him was ready to jump on his throat and rip it apart with his bare hands. However, The Emperor shrugged off whatever fear he might've felt with a chuckle.

"I am indeed, but how did you find me?"

"I made a guy along the way spout where I could find you, but this isn't important right now. Tell me where is Lightning and I might consider not hurting you."

"My, my, have you warriors of Cosmos no manners? But since I am such a gentleman, I will allow you to see your precious comrade. Come over here, Lightning."

A gloomy eyed Lightning entered the vicinity, walking slowly towards The Emperor and Squall, almost in a zombie-like fashion. Clearly not the same Lightning that Squall remembered.

"What have you done to her?"

"I am controlling her mind with a spell, isn't it obvious?"

"Release her, now!"

Another of his grim smiles was Mateus' answer to the gunblade now aimed at his face. A devilish idea was sprouting into his mind and the despot was about to put in into action right away.

"Lightning, will you get rid of this impolite man?"

The flash said no word, but understood the command. She aimed her own gunblade at Squall, challenging him to a battle.

"Lightning, don't do this."

Lightning's finger pulled the trigger and Squall had only time to step back before the shot rang out. She was serious about the fight and even though the lion didn't want to battle her, he had little choice but to ignore Mateus, who was once more sitting on the throne, for some time.

"I look forward to seeing which one of you will be standing when this is over."

Much to Mateus's delight, the gunblades clashed as Lightning and Squall fought. Their skills were evenly matched and as the battle dragged on, the lion started to fear the possibility of being attacked, along with Light, by one of The Emperor's spells.

"This isn't going anywhere. Fighting her won't help!" Thought Squall while his blade clashed with Lightning's once more. He then jumped backwards, opening a small distance between him and his opponent, and lowered his weapon, looking straight into Light's eyes.

"Snap out of it, Lightning! You're stronger than whatever magic this idiot can use, don't let him have his way with you!"

"It is time to silence that mouth of his. Finish him off, Lightning!"

"I know you can do it, Lightning."

Obeying The Emperor's command, the flash rained bolts of electricity upon Squall, blasting the man with Lightning Strike. Severely injured, he dropped his gunblade and could only say one last word before passing out.

"Lightning…"

Mateus's laugh echoed through Pandaemonium as he rejoiced upon his victory and also upon the fact that, perhaps, Lightning was a better puppet than Firion could be. The despot was already wondering whether he should rob Cosmos of her pawn or crush them with the might of the woman who was once their ally. However…

"What… did I do…?"

A confused voice. The evil influence slowly vanished from Lightning's mind as she fully understood she was the one who took Squall down. The flash then turned back, looking at a much surprised Mateus.

"You will pay for this."

The Emperor stood up as quickly as he could while Lightning dashed against him, eyes flaming with rage and hands shaking with hatred.

-

Squall walked slowly out of Pandaemonium, his right arm over Lightning's shoulders. He was actually trying to walk on his own, but the flash just wouldn't let him, holding his arm tightly.

"Seriously, I don't need any help."

"Don't complain, you won't go any faster hurt like this."

"I wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for you."

Lightning suddenly stopped, lowering her head. Despite being quite the strong woman, she felt both ashamed and guilty for allowing Mateus to manipulate her into fighting her allies. And those feelings were crushing the flash's heart.

As Lightning stood there for a few moments, completely silent, Squall realized he spoke way too much. He wasn't exactly experienced when it came to cheering up others, but yet again he'd have to his best.

"Look, I know you must be feeling quite bad after all that happened, but what really matters is that we're both alive and okay. And you even managed to break free and force that worm to run for his sorry life. I bet he'll think twice before trying to control a warrior of Cosmos again, and that's all thanks to you."

"As if I'd feel bad about something as stupid as that. Let's get the hell out of here already!"

Squall sighed, wondering why he even cared. But he did and even though the lion didn't realize, Lightning was very grateful, and her thoughts at the moment were a simple but sincere "Thank you, Squall."


	3. Cecil's Plan

As a few spheres of mixed black and violet closed in, Squall jumped, avoiding the attack. He then directed his attention to the assailant, who was somewhat amused.

"We seem to have underestimated you, boy."

Hovering just over the ground was a beautiful woman with wild grey hair and a long red cape. Attached to her were yellow snake-like tendrils, snapping their maws. It was the powerful and unpredictable Cloud of Darkness, who found Squall by chance and decided to have some fun with him. And by that she meant blasting the man with a Particle Beam.

"Out of my way, I have business with Ultimecia, not with you!"

Squall was quite annoyed, since he had no intention of wasting time with the wraith. However, his constant searching of areas near Onrac usually included skirmishes with the forces of Chaos, and entering World of Darkness, like Squall did, was the same as asking to face the Cloud of Darkness.

"The witch, you say? Then why do we not feel convinced?"

"What?"

The wraith floated gracefully towards Squall, looking deep into his eyes. With that piercing gaze, she was trying to figure out the lion's intentions, but soon she had to back off to avoid a swing of gunblade.

"We see uncertainty in your eyes. You are asking yourself if this is truly the place where you should be, we know you want to be somewhere else."

"Of course I want to be somewhere else! Didn't I say I am looking for Ultimecia?"

Circling Squall closely, the Cloud of Darkness chuckled. She was having much fun, playing with the enemy's mind.

"Do not try to fool us."

Squall gnashed his teeth while his eyes filled with anger. Each word said by the wraith annoyed him to no end, but why did he feel as if she was speaking the truth? Could it be that defeating Ultimecia was not his ultimate goal? Then, what would it be? Deeply wondering that, the lion only returned to reality upon feeling a hand caressing his cheek and a pair of red eyes piercing his soul.

"You will be crushed by Ultimecia like this."

Enough was enough. Squall roared "Take this!" and blasted everything around him with his Fated Circle. However, the Cloud of Darkness was quick to dodge and retaliate with her tentacles. The fighting would get really nasty, had a certain man not arrived.

"Squall, are you alright?"

Protected by a white and blue armor, a paladin with long white hair rushed to his ally's side, intent on helping him fight. It was Cecil Harvey, and he would not have a warrior of Chaos hurting one of his comrades.

"Hmpf."

Cloud of Darkness's will to fight suddenly disappeared and she drifted away, carried by unseen power. Cecil was actually surprised to see that and called out to the enemy.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We lost interest. Besides, you fools are sure to get killed should you linger around here any longer."

The wraith laughed before disappearing completely. After checking her presence was truly gone, Cecil finally relaxed and decided to check up on Squall, who remained silent ever since the knight showed up.

"Are you hurt, Squall?"

No answer was given. Squall was never happy when someone decided to meddle with his affairs, even more when it was someone whom he didn't even know. Sure, he recognized Cecil as an ally, but didn't know the paladin's name.

Cecil himself was not surprised to receive such a cold treatment. He already suspected that Squall would react this way and was now merely confirming he was right. Still, the knight wouldn't give up so easily.

"Sorry, I should have said my name before asking questions. I am Cecil Harvey, a warrior of Cosmos just like you."

"I am fine. There was no need for you to interfere."

"Just like she said, you are tough to deal with. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but it looked like you could use some help."

"She said? Who told you about me?"

"Ah, you see, it was Lightning. She told us about how you managed to save her from the Emperor's grasp. You've got quite the reputation as a hero now."

"Whatever. I have to get going and you should too, before some other warrior of Chaos decides to stroll around here."

Later Squall would feel slightly bad over the way he treated Cecil, but at the moment there was no helping it. Thanks to everything the Cloud of Darkness said, the lion was very angry and really needed to think things through, alone. At any rate, the knight respected his ally's wish and left the World of Darkness as well.

-

Yuna stood up when she saw Cecil approaching and waved her hand. She waited until the paladin was within talking range to finally ask her question.

"So, how did it go?"

"Not very well. Actually, that guy's even worse than what I expected."

Yuna sat again and sighed, evidently disappointed. Cecil, realizing the girl had doubts about the success of their endeavor, smiled to cheer to up.

"Don't worry, Yuna, I have a plan. But we'll need a little hand from Cosmos."

"What's in your mind, Cecil?"

"Do you remember that tower on the Elven Snowfields, the one which was emanating an evil presence?"

-

A long had passed since Squall last visited Order's Sanctuary. Still, there he was, answering Cosmos's call even though that wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. There was no one around, except for two figures on the center: the goddess of harmony and Lightning.

"I'm glad you came, Squall."

Cosmos spoke with her soft voice, well aware that the man wasn't glad to be there. Still, the goddess felt no need to reprehend the lion, since the very fact he went to Order's Sanctuary was proof enough of his loyalty to harmony's cause.

"There is something I must ask of two of you. There is a tower on the Elven Snowfields that is filled with foul energy and it is very likely that the forces of Chaos are at work. Whatever it is that they are doing in that tower must be stopped, and from what I've heard from the other warriors, you are the ones most likely to succeed."

"I'm fine with it. What do you say, Squall?"

"Let's get this over with."

As both gunblade wielders were leaving, they saw Cecil, who had just arrived. The knight saluted the pair and continued on his way to Cosmos. The goddess waited until both Squall and Lightning were gone before she spoke.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

-

Finding the tower was actually more difficult than Squall and Lightning expected. It was well hidden among some formations of rock and if not for its stench of evil the place could easily be ignored altogether. The pair began searching the lower levels and moved on to the upper ones in their search for the enemy.

"The presence is getting stronger, if someone is hiding then it's surely around here."

Lightning spoke while searching around some large glass tubes, wondering what purpose they could serve. "Probably not a good one" was the answer her mind gave her. Squall, on the other hand, was trying to find the way to the upper levels.

"There's no way to get any higher, Lightning. I guess this is the last floor."

"It is evident that someone used this place recently. But I can't tell if they simply left momentarily or if they are gone for good."

"It seems we have some uninvited visitors."

A voice that was familiar to Squall startled both him and Lightning. Behind them was now the Cloud of Darkness, already amassing energy for her attack and then releasing it in the form of a wall of energy. The lion, who already knew much about the wraith's fighting style, dodged it without much effort. Lightning, however, was swept away.

"You again."

Said Squall, reading himself for battle. Although he didn't like the Cloud of Darkness one bit, the lion wouldn't mind having a chance to beat her up after all the annoying stuff she said.

"For one who seeks Ultimecia, you really enjoy to invade our hideouts."

Instinctively, the wraith turned her eyes to Lightning and saw her Razor Gale coming, then jumped before it could do any harm. However, Squall's heel struck her back, sending the Cloud of Darkness back to the ground.

"I'm really tired of listening to you. Why don't you go talk to the ground?"

-

Squall and Lightning were now sitting around on the tower's upper level, resting after the Cloud of Darkness's defeat. Thanks to the flash's curative abilities their wounds were quickly mended and both would leave soon.

"So, Squall, do you think we're done here?"

"Yeah, mission accomplished."

"Maybe Cosmos was right to choose us for this mission."

"What do you mean?"

Squall was actually surprised to see a gentle smile on Lightning's ever so serious face. The woman was happy, he could tell.

"I don't know how to put it into words, but I really enjoyed this. Going on a mission with you and all."

What Lightning said made Squall realize that he felt the same way. He was very happy to have her by his side, so much that he actually forgot about his obsession for Ultimecia. "Maybe that damn Cloud of Darkness was right" though the lion.

"I'm… glad to fight alongside you too."

Squall didn't know why he said that or even how he mustered courage enough to do it, but it was already too late to complain now. He said it out loud and Lightning heard.

"I didn't know you had a soft side, Squall."

The lion grumbled something Lightning couldn't understand, but she really didn't bother. Instead, she stood up and took Squall's hand, pulling him up. His face was now so close to hers that he had to summon all of his inner strength to avoid the slightest trace of blushing. "What's the problem with me?" Wondered the man.

"Come on, let's get going."

Said Lightning, letting go of Squall's hand.

-

Cecil and Yuna were climbing the stairs of the tower, both a bit concerned about the safety of their allies. A long time passed since Squall and Lightning went in, thus the knight and the summoner couldn't help but check if something bad happened.

"Cecil, do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Of course we are, Yuna. You saw Lightning's eyes sparkling as she spoke about Squall, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, it's quite obvious that she has some deeper feelings for him, and you should've seen Squall's reaction when I talked about Lightning. But with all the fighting going on people such as them will never realize they're in love, unless they spend some time together."

"I understand, but are we really helping them?"

"Trust me, Yuna, I know how to deal with love. Or would you rather follow Zidane's advice on this matter?"

"Definitely not. I just hope Squall and Lightning are very happy together."

"They surely-"

The conversation was interrupted the very same moment Cecil reached the next floor and almost bumped into Squall. The paladin hoped with all his soul they didn't overhear him talking to Yuna, and luckily they really didn't. Still, Lightning questioned him and the summoner.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Ah, you see, nothing really. We're just… checking the perimeter."

Cecil's answer was a stupid one, but he was startled in such a way he could barely think. Even so, apparently Lightning was satisfied with it since she didn't ask anything else and merely said "Be careful around here."

When she and Squall reached the lower floor, the lion couldn't help but make a question that was bothering him.

"Do you think it's okay to leave those two in such a dangerous place?"

"They know how to fight. Besides, I think it's pretty obvious they want some time just for themselves."


	4. Squall Must Die

Completely alone near a lake, Cecil took out the upper half of his armor. The knight felt the need to take a bath and thought himself completely alone, but in truth he was being observed by a warrior of Chaos. However, it was not an enemy, but instead his very brother Golbez, who decided to show himself after making sure no one, friend or foe, would disturb him.

"We meet again, Cecil."

"Golbez!"

Cecil reached for his lance when the voice startled him, but soon he recognized it as his brother's, thus leaving his weapon on the ground. He was actually glad to talk with Golbez, because it was usually impossible due to the fact they belonged to enemy factions.

"It's good to see you again, brother."

Regrettably, Golbez usually avoided his brother and only talked to Cecil when he felt the knight's actions were wrong. Such was the case then and the warlock completely ignored his brother's warm welcome and immediately began his lecture.

"I've been watching over you for some time, Cecil, but surely you know that."

"Yes, I am well aware of it."

"Then you understand I've caught wind of your plans involving the two warriors who fight using gunblades. And I do not approve it."

Cecil was somewhat shocked, as he valued the bonds between people above nearly everything else. The knight couldn't understand why his brother would advise him to not meddle with the love issues of people way too hard-headed to deal with such feelings. Still, Golbez had his reasons.

"They would take forever to realize what they feel about each other. What's the problem with lending them a little help?"

"The problem, Cecil, is that such bonds are meaningless in this world, and will cause great grief before disappearing without a trace."

"I don't understand…"

"You really won't, because you do not understand the truth behind this conflict."

Golbez didn't want to throw his brother into an abyss of despair by telling him that they were trapped in a world where they would have to fight forever. But there was no way he could convince Cecil of the foolishness of his act unless the knight was told the whole truth. The warlock's thoughts fought against each other until the man finally made his decision.

"The truth that this conflict shall never end."

"What do you mean, brother?"

"Cecil, we are not going home when this conflict ends, because it will begin anew. Those of us that fall will be revived to fight again, and so on for eternity. That is why you should not encourage such things as love in this place. Once one of them falls, the other will suffer until his or her own defeat, when their bond will be completely broken."

"Is this… really true?"

Evidently, Cecil was having a really hard time accepting all that his brother said. However, it was a justified doubt and Golbez knew it, thus the warlock would give the knight time to think, believing he would eventually understand love should never bloom in the cruel world where Cosmos and Chaos fought.

"Look into your deeper memories if you need proof, and there is also plenty of evidence around if you look carefully. And once you realize I told you the truth, think about how much suffering you'll make those two go through if you insist on your plan."

After these words, Golbez disappeared, leaving alone an astonished Cecil.

-

"This surely will stop my brother from meddling with other people's feelings, but I fear it may be already too late for those two…"

All alone, Golbez drowned himself into his own thoughts. Although he was a soldier of Chaos, he only fought on discord's behalf during the little time during in which he had no memories. After regaining his true self, the warlock decided to aid Cosmos from the shadows, but his methods were not always subtle. Right now, Golbez saw the need to act forcefully.

"Cecil already set in motion the gears and now I cannot stop them with mere talk. It is better that I eliminate this problem before the worst happens. I will put one of them to sleep while they're still nothing more than allies, this way the wound will quickly heal."

-

Squall had just entered Lunar Subteranne, traveling along with Firion and Bartz Klauser. The liegeman and the wanderer where actually a bit surprised when the lion asked to tag along, but they would never shun the company of a fellow warrior of Cosmos.

"I'm glad you came with us, Squall. We can surely use your help on this mission."

Firion's words weren't exactly pleasant to Squall, but the lion was determined to learn how to get along with his allies. He realized he was indeed obsessed with defeating Ultimecia and that it was a somewhat empty goal. Right now, Squall wanted to see whether his companion's cause was really worthy committing himself to.

"That's right, there were some violent explosions around here. But why did you decide to stop traveling around alone all of a sudden, Squall?"

"Let's just say, Bartz, that I'm trying to find out what's most important to me…"

Squall found Bartz especially annoying and was hoping his answer would shut the wanderer up. Usually the lion would have no such luck, since Bartz would just keep talking about how freedom was surely the best thing Squall could ever hope for, but the trio's attention was suddenly directed to an explosion.

"Bartz! Squall! Be careful, I feel a very strong presence!"

"What is that enormous thing?"

Bartz saw a tall beast with brown skin and red fur, crowned with enormous horns, in the midst of the smoke and flames. The creature was brawny and very intimidating, with small columns of fire rising from its eyes. Squall was the one to recognize it.

"That's Ifrit!"

-

Bartz fell to his kness and coughed a few times. The landscape around him was completely charred and the characteristic rock formations of Lunar Subteranne were mostly destroyed around that point. It's been a while since the boy had such fun.

"I can barely believe I'm still in one piece, that was one hell of a fight! Literally."

Firion picked up Ifrit's summonstone from the ground before answering ironic commentary.

"Judging by the way you speak it looks like you would like another round with this guy."

"No way, Firion. Right now I really need some rest, I can barely lift a sword right now."

"That is very unfortunate for you, because your battle is far from over."

The last one to speak was Golbez. He was intent on defeating either Squall or Lightning, and since the first usually wandered alone, evidently it would be easier to go after him. And although the warlock did not predict Squall siding with other warriors of Cosmos, right now the lion and his friends were way too injured to put up a fight. Or so Golbez thought.

"Get out of here, I'll handle this guy."

Squall spoke on a very firm tone, showing he would not accept a "no" for an answer. However, Firion also would not accept such a demand easily.

"You can't possibly fight him alone in this situation! We'll-"

"Get out of here already! I'm used to this kind of situation, it's not like I'm going to die."

Firion would believe Squall this time, and despite however hard it was for him to do so, also leave Golbez to him. As for Bartz, he realized arguing would get him nowhere and tried to encourage his friend before getting away.

"Don't let that freak get the best of you!"

Squall did not suspect he was doing exactly what Golbez wanted him to.

-

Panting heavily, Squall stood up after avoiding another of Golbez's attacks. The warlock was truly impressed with the lion's tenacity, but had no intention of allowing the enemy to live any longer. "It is for this man's own good" he repeated in his mind, convinced that he was doing the right thing.

"You are a fearsome warrior, and I'm certain your strength will one day be used to bring Chaos down. But right now you must fall."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The lion's body now barely responded to his commands and he could not avoid Golbez's next attack, who immediately chained his powerful Cosmic Ray. Squall could not possibly survive it, but the attack was interrupted by blasts of lightning raining down on the warlock.

The last bolt launched Golbez violently against the ground and he knew even before he stood up again that Lightning was there. She stood in front of Squall, prepared to protect him at any cost.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Of course I'm saving you, Squall."

Golbez's plan was now ruined. It was very likely that more warriors of Cosmos would arrive if he dragged the battle on any longer. He knew all too well that his best choice would be to retreat before it was too late, and so he did.

-

Lightning was finally done healing Squall. Although the man still had some difficulty to move, his wounds were all mended. After a little rest he'd be good to fight once again, but his pride was much more damaged than his body.

"I never thought I'd end up becoming a burden to you, what a shame."

"Quit being stupid, will you? You helped me out when I was fighting Garland and saved me when the Emperor was controlling my mind. At least let me repay you in some way."

Squall understood that refusing further help from Lightning would just hurt her own pride, thus he dropped the subject. Still, there was something else bugging him: Order's Sanctuary was a bit far from Lunar Subterrane, so how did Bartz and Firion find help so quickly?

"Thanks for saving me, you surely paid whatever debt you had. But how did you find me here to begin with?"

"When I returned to Order's Sanctuary after scouting around, Cosmos told me that you came here along with Firion and Bartz, so I decided to check how you were doing."

"Were you worried about me? But why?"

"Didn't I tell you to quit being stupid? Of course it's because you're important to me."

Squall didn't exactly understand what Lightning was trying to say and his expression made that fact very clear. The flash had little choice, it was the time to tell him the way she felt and it'd have to be the hard, sincere way.

"Let me put it like this… you could say that I have feelings to you."

Even for the ever so blunt Lightning that was a very awkward moment, but this time the message was clear enough. Unfortunately for her, Squall was never interested in having bonds with other people and although this behavior was slowly changing, the lion still had many doubts. After all, they were in the middle of a war, it was not the place for romance and either one of them could die at anytime.

"This is war, Lightning, and we've been summoned here to fight. That kind of feeling can make you lose your focus in battle, it could be your undoing."

Lightning breathed deeply, mentally scolding herself for being so naïve.

"I see, I'm sorry for the trouble."

She turned her back to Squall and started to slowly walk way. The lion knew all too well he hurt Lightning's feelings, but that was the right thing to do. Love would spell doom for the both of them, so they had to be mature and don't let such stupid feelings disturb. But, why did he feel so sad? Why seeing the distance between him and Lightning increase every second was so painful? He stood up.

"Lightning."

He was finally understanding what was truly most important to him. It could be a foolish choice, it could lead him to his defeat, but Squall was a man that followed his heart. And his heart was only saying one thing.

"I love you too."

"What?"

"I'm not taking back all I said, but I just can't deny this feeling. Even if it means my demise, I want to be sincere with you and with myself."

"Why do you have to make these things so complicated? Just shut up and kiss me already!"

Lightning didn't wait to see if Squall would really do what she demanded. Instead, the flash ran back to the man and kissed him herself. At first, the lion didn't really know what to do, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

-

"Maybe I was wrong to believe that strong feelings such as love are useless in this world. I won't interfere anymore, I am very curious about how all this will unfold, after all. And it seems the bond you wanted to create is a very strong one, Cecil, my brother. Perhaps you were the wisest of us all along…"


	5. The Death of Bartz Klauser

"What? Are you joking, Zidane?"

Lightning was shocked by what the thief just told her. Squall, who was also present, showed pretty much the same reaction, hoping what they just heard was some kind of bad joke. However, Zidane was dead serious. More serious than dead though.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Bartz was killed!"

"Who did it?"

Although Squall expressed calm and patience, Lightnind realized his fist was shaking slightly. Sure, Bartz was an annoying kid that would never shut up and had a knack for throwing himself into danger, but the lion regarded him as a friend and his death had to be avenged by any means.

"It was a huge guy in a blue armor. I think his name is Exdeath."

"I know him, but he's not going to like it when we meet again. And we are going to meet again VERY soon."

Squall's constant presence near the enemy territory granted him a huge share of unwanted encounters, and although the lion did not fight every warrior of Chaos, he wouldn't have much trouble recognizing one of them.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

Lightning understood Squall's eagerness to tear off the limbs of the one who killed Bartz, but one such enemy was surely powerful and the flash was worried the lion could get hurt.

"I don't care if I have to open up a path by blasting every single warrior of Chaos, that Exdeath guy is going to pay. Don't try to stop me."

"I don't want to stop you, but you're not going alone. If the enemy is strong enough to beat Bartz, let's see how he fares against the two of us."

Just like Lightning, Squall also had his worries, but if they were going together at least they could protect each other. Therefore, the lion did not raise any objections and the flash gave one last advice to Zidane.

"As for you, go get some rest, you look like you're going to faint at any moment. Then you should tell the others what happened."

"I'll be fine, Lightning. Be careful."

Zidane wanted to avenge Bartz's fate as well, but unfortunately the thief was in no shape to battle. As the group split up, he resumed his journey to Order's Sanctuary, where he hoped to form another group to hunt down Exdeath. Soon, the tree would become the target of every single chosen of Cosmos.

-

A few days later, Squall and Lightning were still chasing Bartz's murderer, but sought refuge in a nearby gateway to avoid the storm raging outside. They had just finished a meal and would soon rest, expecting to find their target on the next day.

"We're close, right Squall? To the place that blonde guy told us Exdeath was headed to."

"Yes, it's not very far from here."

"Are you sure he didn't lie? It was too way too easy to get the information from him."

"I think he was pretty sincere when I pointed my gunblade at his face."

"Very well, let's get some rest then. We'll have a very busy day tomorrow."

"Tonight's a bit chilly. I think you should use my jacket, it'll keep you warm."

"You know last time we ended up sleeping together even though we were almost strangers to each other."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You just want to do it again, don't you Squall?"

-

Sephiroth was returning to Onrac after a long time away. Just like most of his allies, the champion had little interest in teaming up with others and merely followed his every whim, usually challenging enemies who showed great strength. He was very pleased, since his last clash was against a powerful man named Jecht.

"Sephiroth, you're back!"

By mere chance Sephiroth met Cloud Strife along the way. Only the first was aware of the fact they were once enemies, and although he'd relish the chance to bully the soldier in that world too, it wouldn't be as enjoyable if Cloud didn't show any hostility. And since they were allies in the soldier's mind, he would most surely avoid any kind of conflict with the champion.

"Tell me Cloud, is something wrong? You seem to be worried."

"It's about Exdeath."

"What about him?"

"You know how he always speaks about the Void, whatever that is, right? Some days ago he managed to summon something that looked like a twisted version of one of Cosmos's warriors."

"Exdeath summoned a warrior?"

"Yeah, but not exactly like us. Its body was pure crystal and it was easily destroyed by one of our enemies."

Sephiroth's interest on the subject was minimal and he would gladly end the conversation right there. However, there was still a missing piece: what were Cloud's worries on the matter?

"Get to the point, Cloud, what is wrong with Exdeath's… experiments?"

"He wants to summon huge numbers of those things he calls manikins. That's why he began searching for a place where the boundaries between the dimensions are weak enough for him to open a permanent portal."

"So he wants to flood this world with puppets?"

"Yes. And what if they suddenly turn on us? What are we going to do if they choose to side with Cosmos?"

"Hmpf, this is so petty. Isn't it obvious, Cloud? When an enemy stands before you, cut him down."

His curiosity was sated and his disappointment on his allies was clear. He judged both Cloud and Exdeath cowards, the former for being afraid of an enemy that wasn't even there, and the latter for seeking the aid of such imperfections. On the other hand, Strife was secretly hoping the two warriors of Cosmos who forced him to tell where Exdeath went would be able to stop the tree's plans.

-

Exdeath was atop the castle in the area known as "The Rift". If somewhere on that world was the closest to the true Rift, then it had to be the place where the tree was now standing. Or, at least, these were his thoughts until that moment.

"This is close, but not enough. If I open a doorway here it shall only last for a few hours. I must seek a different place."

"Why even bother? You're not going to live much longer."

Exdeath turned to the direction of the masculine voice and saw both Squall and Lightning ready to battle. The tree actually had little to gain by fighting them, but he couldn't simply ignore the duo. There was the risk that they already learned his plans and could find a way to thwart them.

"What brings two worms of Cosmos here?"

"You kill one of us and still feign ignorance? Let's see if electrifying your head helps you think!"

Lightning advanced, spinning towards Exdeath.

"You fools, soon you shall join that rat Bartz in the Void!"

-

Exdeath dropped his sword and fell to his knees. His powers were quickly leaving his body and the pain dulled more and more with every passing moment. He was done for, defeated by the combined strength of the gunblade wielders, but did not curse them or his fate. He would have his revenge in the next cycle.

"Who did you say was going to Void again?"

Lightning taunted, although in vain.

"You truly are fools. Pray you never meet me again, or you will regret the very fact you once existed."

Exdeath finally disappeared, taking along with him Squall and Lightning's lust for vengeance. With their target finally down, they held hands and dedicated a minute of silence to their departed friend, Bartz, which was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Squall? Light? Why are you holding hands? Are you dating or something?"

Bartz Klauser was right behind them, smiling. The two gunblade wielders let go of each other's hands and looked at the mimic with unbelief-filled eyes. There he was, the guy who should be dead, but instead alive and well. Lightning couldn't help but ask what truly happened.

"Bartz, we were told you died! What are doing here?"

"Oh, sorry. You see, Exdeath was picking on me the other day and I wasn't really in the mood to fight. That's why I made it seem like he had destroyed me so he would leave me alone."

"That means… you were never even near death?"

"That's right, Squall. But now if you'll excuse me, I GOT to tell the others about you two lovebirds! Zidane is always trying to get that Yuna girl, he'll die of jealousy when he finds out Squall has got a girlfriend already!"

And to think a moment before they were mourning Bartz. Right now they felt like choking him to death.

"Well, everyone thinks he's dead. How about if we erase him for good, Lightning?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Squall."

"Wait, you guys are not serious about this, right?"

Bartz stepped backwards, smiling nervously. Much to his dismay, both Squall and Lightning were pointing their gunblades at the mimic while showing murderous expression on their faces.

"Do you guys have no sense of humor?"

The flash gave him a blunt answer, as usual.

"You have two seconds to run, Klauser."

"Oh, f*** me!"

And so the chase began.


	6. A Dangerous Mission

Squall was walking all by himself through the northern lands. In order to avoid all the unnecessary attention and commentaries Bartz's story would bring upon him and Lightning, they decided to split up for some time, hoping the other warriors of Cosmos would dismiss what the wanderer said as pure exaggeration. Also, the flash managed to keep them from asking questions and insinuating anything, glaring at anyone who dared put her name and Squall's together in the same sentence.

Only a few days had passed since they returned to Order's Sanctuary with a safe and sound Bartz – which was slightly injured –, but Squall was already missing Lightning quite much. Yet, he had an important matter to focus on and daydreaming about her would surely be fatal in the upcoming battle. He found out that the Warrior of Light met Ultimecia and was threatened to hand over the lion. Squall wondered whether the witch grew jealous after he ceased to seek her, but leaving that woman to her own devices could be dangerous.

Thus, once again Squall was hunting his archnemesis. If a battle was what she wanted, then a battle she would have.

-

Yet again Lightning was entering Order's Sanctuary. By now a very familiar place, there was a feeling of peace and safety within the domain of Cosmos. The goddess was sitting on her throne, as usual, waiting for her chosen. No one else was there.

"Here I am, Cosmos. What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Lightning, do you remember that tower you and Squall investigated some time ago?"

"Yes, is something wrong about it?"

"The evil energy that vanished is now suddenly stirring again."

Lightning felt quite annoyed at that point, not because she knew Cosmos would ask her to go to the stupid tower again, but she couldn't help blaming herself for not doing a good job the first time around. Since there was no avoiding going there again, she decided to just do it quickly and deal with all loose ends.

"I'll be back soon, you can leave this to me."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?"

"That's really not necessary, Cosmos. I can clean up my own messes."

"Very well, then I leave this to you."

Lightning didn't go much far after leaving the Sanctuary before she saw two of her allies on the plains nearby. They were Jecht and the Onion Knight, and the latter had just been punched so hard he flew almost like a blitzball.

"Come on kid! You gotta be faster if you wanna get through my defenses!"

"Take it easy, Jecht, or you might kill him."

The phantom scratched his hair, forcing a smile. He had a hard time managing his strength and before he realized was already going all out even on the simplest training sessions.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be more careful. You wanna join us, lady?"

"No, I have to back to that tower I went once with…"

Lightning's mind shouted to herself: Don't say Squall, he's going to make a joke.

"… a few allies."

"In that case let me help ya, just to make sure nothing bad happens."

"I appreciate it, but it's my responsibility. I can handle it alone."

"Geez, a little help won't kill ya."

"Just go back to training, Jecht. See you later."

"Some hard head ya got there, lady…"

A massive Fireball fell upon Jecht, knocking down the man. Onion Knight was back, swiping the air with his sword and ready for some more action.

"You're losing your focus, Sir Jecht!"

"Oh no, you asked for this, kid!"

-

"Gwe ha ha ha ha! Everything is much better than I expected!"

Gliding in circles around a tube, Kefka laughed like the madman he was. His eyes were shining as his imagination showed him all kinds of destructive deeds that would come to pass thanks to the weapon he had been developing.

"Those pesky worms and that foolish beast with the yellow snakes may have destroyed most of my laboratory, but that merely delayed me. But now nothing will stop the destruction of EVERYTHING in this world!"

-

One day later, Lightning was taking a break not very far from Kefka's Tower. She had just encountered Magic Pot and although the creature gave her a hard time, she eventually managed to turn it into her summon. Unfortunately, her quiet time was about to end, a warrior of Chaos had just arrived.

"You're here to investigate that tower, are you not?"

Lightning recognized Golbez and her first reaction was to grab her gunblade. She still felt a huge grudge against him, but since the warlock didn't show any signs of hostility the flash held herself for the time being.

"That is none of your business."

"It is far too dangerous to go there alone. You should bring others with you if you really want to stop Kefka."

"You tried to kill one of my allies and now you think I'll listen to what you say? Get the hell out of here, before I make a way through you."

Golbez sighed.

"Very well, do as you see fitting."

The warlock vanished before Lightning could try to fulfill her threat.

-

Not much time later, Squall was approaching Old Chaos Shrine while still searching for clues on Ultimecia. There was a warrior of Chaos waiting him there, but it was not the witch.

"What? Do you want a rematch?"

Squall wasn't glad to see Golbez, but he still wouldn't be any happier if instead he met any enemy who wasn't his prey.

"I know you'd rather not, but you really should listen to me."

"Whatever, just get out of my way."

"Lightning is in danger."

Golbez just said the magical word. However, that just directed all of Squall's anger to the warlock, and the lion wouldn't think twice before stabbing, slashing and blasting to death anyone who he saw as a threat to Lightning.

"She is headed to the tower where you once fought the Cloud of Darkness. However, the enemy she'll find there this time is too much for her to handle."

"And why should I believe you?"

"What would I gain from lying about this to you?"

All of a sudden a new voice joined the argument.

"Hey kid, maybe that guy is right."

Both Squall and Golbez were surprised by Jecht's arrival. And this time around the phantom seemed to be actually concerned, rather than acting all childish.

"What do you mean, Jecht?"

"What I mean, kid, is that Lightning really went to that tower. Maybe we should trust this guy and check up on her."

Golbez placed whatever hopes he had of convincing Squall on Jecht and then vanished again. Lightning's fate was now in their hands.

"Come on, kid, there's a teleport stone around here. If we hurry up maybe we'll reach the lady before she goes into the tower."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice…"

-

Lightning was already inside Kefka's Tower and, even worse, had just reached the last floor, where she immediately saw a girl floating inside a glass tube. It was Terra Branford, but the flash didn't know her. Even so, her first urge was to free the half-esper, oblivious to the fact there was someone else around.

The very moment the flash touched the glass he felt impending danger right behind her and turned fast enough to see Kefka unleashing a stream of destruction that blasted the tube right after Lightning dodged.

"Those damn Cosmos weaklings! Why do you always come were you're not invited?"

"If it isn't the runaway jester. I still owe you a beatdown, remember?"

"Oh, you want to play, eh? Then why don't you fight HER?"

The harlequin pointed at Terra, who was levitating just above the ground. Small sparks covered the air around her and soon the girl began to scream in pain while her body turned purple and furry. She was assuming her esper form and Lightning could feel an immense power intense enough to make the tower shake.

"Now, my sweet puppet! Show this woman the way to HELL!"

-

Jecht and Squall were running as fast as they could towards the tower, which they should be reaching soon. Both were worried about Lightning, but in fact she wasn't the only one the phantom had worries about.

"Kid, once we get there don't do anything crazy."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Sure, ya can fight, but if ya try to impress the lady or get reckless when she's in danger, ya might just get hurt."

"What?"

"I used to do that when I was your age, y'know, to show the girls how cool I was."

"You really don't get it at all."

Lightning and Terra's battle was a vicious, yet fast one. While the esperkin had an enormous advantage thanks to her great powers, the flash was much more skilled and intelligent. Not that Terra was dumb, but Kefka's mind controlling spell erased almost everything from her head, the only thing the girl could think about was destruction.

In the end that was her undoing, outsmarted and outskilled by the enemy, Terra stood little chance of winning. However, that was not her full potential and Kefka concluded it was time to unleash all of her strength, even though there was no chance of safely handling it. Once again screaming loudly, the esper could not contain the power, which was already starting to destroy the surroundings.

"What have you done to her, you idiot? At this rate she's going to die!"

"Spare me of that take care of my friends crap! Power comes with a price, and I just had she pay it for me so I can watch everything in this world burn and crumble!"

"You make me nauseous!"

The tower shook violently and the walls started to crack. It was evident that Terra would not be able to contain all the power Kefka filled her with during the course of his experiments and soon there would be catastrophic consequences.

"Oh will you look at the time? I'm so very late to an appointed with someone that isn't you. Have a nice death."

The harlequin vanished from the quaking tower which would soon fall. However, that was only a minor danger compared to the fact Terra could not contain her energy any longer, which Lightning felt was about to be released with extreme violence.

-

"There it is kid, I can see it!"

"There's something wrong with the tower."

Right before Jecht and Squall's eyes the tower disappeared in a blast of blinding light so strong that even leveled the hills around. The only thing left was a column of smoke rising to the sky and a barren land. Grasped tightly by despair, the lion could only say one word.

"Lightning…"


	7. The Lion, the Soldier and the Gateway

The name of that secluded place was Planet's Core. Away from the places where warriors of Chaos and Cosmos usually clashed, few would go there. This was very much the reason Squall was standing there to being with, because he wanted to remain alone. He couldn't remember ever wanting to be so alone, so much that he didn't even bother chasing Ultimecia or fighting one of her allies. The lion didn't want to meet anyone.

His memories were haunting him nonstop. Even when awake he could still see and hear the explosion that took Lightning's life. Of course, he and Jecht searched the place, but the only thing they found there was the flash's gunblade, severely damaged, and much rubble. Almost all of Kefka's Tower was wiped out in the explosion.

By that time, Jecht suggested that they should speak to Cosmos, since she could feel the presence of her chosen anywhere, at anytime. So they did, clinging to the very last scraps of hope, until the goddess said with a heavy tone that she couldn't feel any trace of Lightning. That was a shock to all warriors of harmony, but to Squall it was much worse, as if someone had just tore off one of his limbs.

Ever since then, the lion returned to his old ways, avoiding contact with other people. However, this time he had no mission, objective or wish. Squall was completely lost.

"You surely look miserable. But I guess there's no blaming you, her death was all your fault."

Squall recognized that voice, although he couldn't remember from where. As he turned to see the one who just arrived there was no mistaking the man. The spiked hair and the huge sword were Cloud Strife's trademark.

"Get the hell out of here."

Squall wanted to be alone. Cloud didn't want to leave him so. There was no avoiding a fight at that rate.

"It's really ironic that your rival is a witch who controls time, and you really must be wanting to turn back time right now, huh?"

"I said get the hell out of here."

Squall summoned his gunblade, he was one taunt away from jumping at Cloud to kill him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're the one who invaded the place where I like to hang around."

The lion unleashed a chunk of ice, which was easily deflect by the Buster Sword. That was merely a feint, though, and Squall jumped the very next moment, swinging his gunblade. Cloud defended himself with his iron glove and couterratacked, although his strike missed the agile target.

"Let me test you, warrior of harmony."

-

Squall was slightly more skilled than Cloud, but the soldier was no pushover. His swipes were powerful enough to send the lion flying, should he choose to block instead of dodge. The chosen of Chaos had no time even to draw a breath while defending against a flurry of strikes and the warrior of Cosmos had to use all his agility to evade the powerful blows.

After some time, though, Cloud's will to fight was all gone, the soldier already satisfied. He finally decided to end the battle by jumping away from the opponent and letting go of the Buster Blade, which disappeared immediately. Squall watched all this with a disapproving stare.

"Are you chickening out now?"

"No, I just realized that you are quite strong. If you were there, then surely you would've been able to protect that pink-haired woman."

Hearing that from an ally would make Squall very mad, but from an enemy disgusted the lion to the very bones. However, what Cloud said next held back his adversary's anger.

"Luckily I was around that place and saw when she escaped, although the explosion still caught her. It was a close one, though."

"What do you mean?"

"She is alive. Not exactly well, but should be back to the conflict soon."

"Cosmos said there no trace of Lightning! How can I know you're not a liar?"

"I'm not lying to you!"

Squall sighed and strived to prevent the anger from clouding his judgment. He looked deep at Cloud's eyes, trying to see any trace of dishonesty. He failed.

"She nearly died and was very weak, maybe that's why your goddess couldn't locate the woman."

The lion had to admit what Cloud said made some sense, even more so due to the fact that a great amount of energy was unleashed at Kefka's Tower. It wasn't so difficult to believe Cosmos's ability to sense her chosen on that area was dulled.

"Where is Lightning now?"

"I hid her in a gateway on Pravoka after she fell in the Crescent Lake. Let's go now, I'll show you the way."

The possibility presented by Cloud was by no means impossible. However, why would an enemy help Lightning with apparently nothing to gain? And not just any enemy, but one who was once defeated by both the flash and Squall. The lion would not trust the soldier before such doubts were sated.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I too know what it is to fail to protect someone dear and how much it hurts."

"What?"

"I can't remember everything, but there's a feeling that tells me I should have saved someone, a person that was very precious to me."

Squall was really astonished by Cloud's sudden confession, but knew that he was speaking the truth. He could feel the sincerity in each of the soldier's words.

"When I fought the two of you I realized how much you cared about each other. And I don't want other people to suffer the same way I do, even if it's an enemy."

"I see."

There were good people on Chaos's side as well. That came as no surprise to Squall, who usually dismissed notions such as "good" or "evil". However, to receive help from the enemy was something he would have never expected. Even so, the lion was very thankful.

"So that's your little secret, Cloud?"

A soft and ghostly voice chilled the soldier's spine. Between him and Squall appeared the one-winged angel, Cloud's worst nightmare: Sephiroth.

"I thought you were acting a little odd, but to think that you were helping our enemies. How very disappointing, Cloud."

Holding his sword down, the champion showed no sign of worries, even though Squall could attack him at any moment. His confidence was endless and one of the reasons many feared Sephiroth. In fact, not even the possibility of having to fight both Squall and Cloud could preoccupy him. Much to the contrary, it seemed like an interesting challenge.

"I can still forgive you though. Help me destroy this lonesome boy and then the woman you saved. If you do I'll keep your secret like the good friend that I am."

Cloud never intended to fight against the warriors of Chaos. He just wanted to help Lightning and then pretend nothing ever happened, but now there was no way to avoid a decision. Either he stood with Squall and against him.

"I'm sorry about this, Sephiroth."

"Don't worry, just do what I said."

"I'm sorry, but you're no friend of mine!"

The Buster Sword was stopped by Masamune and Sephiroth smirked. Deep inside, that was the outcome he desired. He was just waiting for a chance to fight Cloud once again, and now was the time to seize it. It was the time to remind Cloud of all the forgotten pain.

"You really have no will of you own, Cloud. It is better that you die."

A shot rang and Sephiroth lowered his head just in time to avoid the bullet. Evidently, Squall wouldn't stay out of the fight.

"You can't kill him, not now."

"Fool, you'll die here as well."

Both Squall and Cloud charged at the enemy, forcing him to continuously block and dodge. With his graceful style, Sephiroth was able to avoid all attempts of harming him and even managed to retaliate, but he was undoubtedly being pushed to his limit.

Every now and then one of them was injured, but nothing too serious. Even though Squall and Cloud had just fought among themselves, they were slowly winning, forcing Sephiroth into a much more defensive stance. And he was not Exdeath to win only by guarding himself.

The champion's blood was now boiling, reveling in a battle that truly suited him. It was time to go all out and as he blocked two strikes with his sword at the same time, a black wing emerged on Sephiroth's back. He then lashed at Squall and assaulted him with a powerful blast called Super Nova.

Enraged, Cloud shouted while showering the enemy with multiple slashes, all easily blocked by Masamune. In truth, the soldier could barely focus while his mind was invaded by a torrent of images and words. Tifa, Jenova, Zack. The more he attacked, the more he seemed to remember his past. Avalanche, Midgar, Nibelheim. However, Sephiroth took advantage of it and kicked the opponent away. Barret, Yuffie, Aerith.

Aerith.

"Sephiroth, you…"

"What is it, Cloud?"

"You killed Aerith!"

Cloud finally remembered the person he couldn't protect. Bursting in tears, he stood up once more and dashed at Sephiroth while every cell in his body claimed for vengeance. With a fierce blow, he knocked the champion off balance and omnislashed him mercilessly. Sephiroth fell and his black wing vanished into feathers.

"I… I won…"

The pain of a sword piercing the abdomen made Cloud gasp. Sephiroth was far from defeated and now lifted the soldier with Masamune, much like he did the first time they fought.

"Don't be foolish, Cloud. Nothing you do will redeem you."

Rising his right hand, the champion concentrated his energy, preparing to cast a fearsome spell. Cloud tried to break free, but Sephiroth's words brought back his guilt and lack of confidence. The soldier was overwhelmed.

"No time for laments."

Cloud was thrown upwards by a sudden impulse and collided against a meteor which was slowly falling. Delighted, Sephiroth watched as the comet fell to the ground, wounding the soldier heavily and knocking him unconscious.

"Seems I overdid it a little."

"I can't believe you really did that to someone who fights for the same cause."

Squall had a dead serious expression.

"Spare me. A fool who lets useless feelings control his actions in battle is better off dead."

Words were useless and the lion knew it. He had to defeat Sephiroth, but right now Lightning's safety wasn't the only thing weighing on his shoulders. To Squall, Cloud was now a true comrade, someone to be trusted. And he would never forgive what the enemy did to the soldier.

The battle resumed, but Squall did not strike recklessly, even though his every blow was fueled by anger. He managed to keep his cool and keep up with Sephiroth's pace. Both were tired and injured, but still clashed their weapons in an endless melody of conflict full of well-timed dodges.

Squall was the one to falter. After failing to avoid a strike, he had to desperately guard against the fury of Sephiroth's attacks, falling to his knees when the assault was finally over.

"You fought well, but it seems you've finally reached your limit. Yet perhaps I'll let you live as a token of my respect for your skill."

"What?"

"Of course, I'm still going to kill that woman Cloud was talking about. Just like him, you will drown in despair, unable to protect anything."

Squall lifted his gunblade and then brought it down as an enormous blade of pure energy. Sephiroth was impressed, but avoided it without much difficulty.

"I will defeat you, warrior of Chaos. And I will protect Lightning, even if that means sacrificing my own life."

A new voice suddenly joined the conversation. A feminine voice.

"I'm flattered, but don't you dare be selfish and actually do it, you idiot!"

It was Lightning, a little bit bruised, but with a confident smile on her face. Relieved, Squall smiled as well. The very first smile after a long time, but a much sincere one. Needless to say, Sephiroth was disgusted.

"Do you need some help with him, Squall?"

"Thanks, Lightning, but I can hold my own."

Sephiroth dismissed what Squall said as a mere bluff, a way to impress Lightning. However, now that nothing more was keeping him worried, the lion could fully focus on the battle. His following strike was blocked and his gunblade thrown upwards, just as he expected. Squall took this chance, when the champion believed him to be defenseless, to attack with a flurry of elemental spells.

"This is for menacing Lightning."

Still striking Sephiroth with magic, Squall recovered his now falling gunblade and shot the enemy's chest, knocking him back.

"And this is for what you did to Cloud."

The champion was not yet defeated, but had pretty much lost all reason to fight. He retreated, vanishing from Planet's Core, but his battle with Squall was far from over. The lion earned Sephiroth's attention and sooner or later they would have to settle their differences. Not today, though.

Squall himself had no intention of going after Sephiroth. He was glad to have Lightning back, to see her alive and well. He could cry, but if he did he wouldn't be Squall. Instead, he embraced her tight and wished he could never let her go.

He wished that he'd never be away from her again.


	8. Into the Witch's Lair

Squall held Lightning in an embrace that seemed to last for hours, although it barely lasted five minutes. Neither one knew what to say right now, both feeling guilty for their actions. The flash realized she brought much grief to the lion, who in turned wanted to apologize for not being there to save the woman.

In the end, words were unnecessary, they could understand each other's feelings just by staring at each other's eyes. The one who eventually broke the silence was Squall, just when a thought crossed his mind. He remembered that there was someone he needed to thank.

"Cloud!"

The soldier tried to get up when he heard his name, but his injuries were too serious and fell to his knees. Panting, he could feel his pain disappearing, his whole body was growing numb. Black fumes started to rise from Cloud and the man understood he was about to disappear.

"I'm glad you could make it here, uhm…"

"My name's Lightning. I sensed a clash of powerful energies here and came to see what it was, but unfortunately I didn't arrive in time to help you."

"It's okay. Even if I die, I finally feel that I made the right thing. I feel at peace now."

Squall, who remained silent for some time, gave Cloud his hand. The soldier took it and rose to his feet. Then, the lion said something that made his newfound ally wish he was a warrior of Cosmos, so that he could fight alongside such wonderful people.

"You are a noble warrior and have my thanks, Cloud. I will not forget what you did."

"I didn't really do that much, but thank you."

Cloud disappeared. Although he would come back again as a warrior of Chaos, eventually his wish to join the ranks of Cosmos would de be granted.

-

Usually, traveling around with Squall meant a lot of silence. However, as soon as he and Lightning left Planet's Core, the lion started a conversation. He had many questions, and rightfully so.

"Lightning?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you get out of that tower? I was almost there when it blew up, and the only thing we found was your damaged gunblade."

"It was not really all that difficult, I just kept my cool and looked around for a way out. Since there was one, I blew part of the wall with a Razor Gale, then jumped out."

"You… jumped off a tower?"

"If I stayed there, Kefka's servant would blast me along with the tower."

"And what about your gunblade?"

"When I was about to jump, that girl attacked me with magical blades. I jumped over them, but they sliced the straps of my sheath and I had to leave it behind."

The mystery was now mostly clear to Squall and he could imagine what happened afterwards. The tower must've exploded right after Lightning jumped and the explosion sent her towards the lake were Cloud was. The flash was indeed lucky.

"From now on, whenever you go on a mission, I'm going with you, Lightning."

-

"I didn't think it would be THIS damaged."

Lightning was holding her charred gunblade and now regretted not taking it with her during the escape. Finally back to Order's Sanctuary, she was surrounded by the other warriors of Cosmos, and Firion decided to give the flash some help.

"I know quite a lot about blades and I think I can fix yours."

"Can you, Firion? That would be great."

"The only problem is that I know nothing about the gun part."

Indeed, in Firion's world battles were fought with steel, arrows and spells, not with guns. But luckily, there was someone specialized in firearms among the soldiers of Cosmos: Laguna Loire.

"Tell you what, Firion, we should work together. I'm pretty sure I can make Lightning's gun two times deadlier, if she swears she's not going to use it to shoot me."

"You'd have to make a really big mess for me to do that, Laguna."

"Then it's settled. You leave it to me and Laguna and we'll have your weapon fixed as soon as possible."

"Thanks guys, I'm counting on you."

-

After a few days, Lightning's gunblade was as good as new. Finally ready to depart, she and Squall decided to search for Ultimecia together, for the lion still remembered the fact that the witch threatened the Warrior of Light. She had to be dealt with, and quickly.

Their search eventually led to the lands neighboring Onrac. Their goal was Ultimecia's Tower, where they believed they could find the witch. They traveled slowly, wary of ambushes now that they were close to the enemy stronghold. The night before both gunbladers would reach their destination, they chose to spend the night inside a gateway.

Squall was sleeping soundly when Lightning woke up. She could swear someone was calling her name and decided to take a look around. The flash realized it was still dark as soon as she set foot outside the gateway, very suspicious about the fact she couldn't hear the voice anymore. That until…

"I see you came."

A woman with white hair that resembled horns took form before Lightning. She wore a red tunic that was more appealing than concealing and extravagant make-up. Squall told the flash about that woman, it was undoubtedly the witch that controls time, Ultimecia.

"I guess my search is over, you're really saving me some effort, witch."

"Don't be hasty, girl, tonight I'm not here to battle, but rather to ask why do you side with a man that trusts no one."

"I'll have to disagree about the "trusts no one" part."

"Poor girl, you really know nothing about Squall, do you?"

Ultimecia had a point there, Squall was even less talkative when it came to his past. Lightning knew little about his homeworld and his companions, but also didn't bother asking. Could it be that the lion was hiding something?

"You love him, do you not, Lightning?"

"What if I do?"

"You should know you'll never be together, even if Cosmos wins. If that happens you'll be separated for all eternity."

"You won't quell my will to fight with that. Even if the time comes when we must part ways, as long as we remember each other we will always be together."

"That is why you are so foolish, girl. He will forget you as soon as he returns to his world."

Ultimecia smirked. The witch had survived the previous cycle and, therefore, remembered much more than Squall did about the place they came from. And now she was going to use this knowledge to her advantage.

"Have you ever heard the name Rinoa Heartilly?"

"Who the heck is that?"

"Rinoa is the woman of the sorceress Squall vowed to protect. He probably doesn't remember her, but that is only a matter of time. When he does, whatever love he may feel for you will disappear, and should Squall return home, surely he will forget you altogether."

Ultimecia made Lightning nervous, successfully striking her confidence. It was not enough to break the woman, but her mind was already clouded with doubt. There was no way the flash could tell if Ultimecia was really speaking the truth, but the witch deed seem to be sincere.

"Having a hard time believing me? Well, then why don't you ask him? I am sure that hearing the name "Rinoa" will bring back his memories very fast."

Ultimecia vanished, her objective completed.

-

The next day, Lightning was the silent one. Whenever Squall talked to her, the flash answered quickly and bluntly, not because she blamed the man, but in fact because she was afraid. Lightning wanted to know the truth, but feared what changes the name "Rinoa" could bring about. Although slightly annoyed with Lightning's behavior, Squall showed her respect.

When both finally reached Ultimecia's Tower it was already dark. They were immediately attacked by Alexander, surely a summon left there by the witch herself. During the fight, Squall had to save Lightning many times, since she was clearly not focused on the battle.

After Alexander was down, Squall had to speak with Lightning. It was crystal clear something bothered her, but allowing it to distract her from a battle was unacceptable.

"Do you want to go back to Sanctuary, Lightning?"

"No, why would I?"

"You were fighting more carelessly than Bartz, and it's a miracle he is still alive. I think you get what I'm saying."

"I'm sorry, just a bit tired. I couldn't sleep very well last night, but I'll be fine."

"In that case, let's spend the night nearby. Maybe we'll be lucky and find Ultimecia tomorrow."

The pair left the tower and went to a nearby gateway. Along the way, Squall asked a question that was bothering for some time.

"Lightning, I was wondering about something. Do you think Cosmos would send me to your world after we win this stupid war?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean going to the place you're returning to once we beat Chaos."

"But what your family, your friend and the other people from YOUR world? What about…"

Lightning almost said Rinoa, but instead gasped at the end of the phrase.

"I can barely remember them, but I feel that they'll be alright. The only regret I'd have is not being able to beat an asshole that I think is named Seifer. But to be sincere, I'd still rather be with you."

"This from Mr. Fights Alone?"

"Do you have something against it?"

"No, not at all."

Squall didn't know why, but he could see in Lightning's eyes that she was relieved.

-

That night, Lightning woke up hearing her name again. Apparently, Ultimecia wasn't done tormenting her, but the flash wouldn't cower in fear. She got and up and went to the tower, bent on confronting the witch.

And indeed the witch was there, arms crossed and a mischievous smile upon the face. Squall was a man with few weaknesses, so Ultimecia had to exploit every one she could find, and attacking Lightning's feelings would surely prove to be effective in time.

Yes, it was all a question of time.

"You look awfully concerned with me, Ultimecia. What do you want this time?"

"Did you ask him? Do you now know I am not lying?"

"To be honest, I didn't ask anything."

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of the truth?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I don't care if Squall was in love with Rinoa or with anyone else, because I'm not losing him. If you think he's going to forget me, then you are very wrong, because I'm the one who'll make him forget the others."

"You can't be serious."

"I am, and besides, there would be no sense of accomplishment without challenge."

Ultimecia's plan failed. Instead of breaking Lightning's will, the witch only managed to strengthen it.

"One more thing. I'm taking you down, Ultimecia."

"What?"

-

The next day, the Cloud of Darkness was floating around the World of Darkness. When not in the mood to fight, the wraith preferred to stay there, alone. However, her domain was invaded by a limping Ultimecia, who was quickly approached by the red-caped woman.

"What's wrong, Ultimecia? Have your battles gone awry?"

"That cursed girl, who she thinks she is? I will get her back for this…"

Without strength left to keep walking, the witch fell to the ground.

"Help me, Cloud of Darkness. I'm too weakened right now…"

"Don't worry, we will take good care of you."

The Cloud of Darkness smirked.


	9. A Feeling of Betrayal

Squall always saw Ultimecia as his own business. During every cycle of the battle of the gods he sought to defeat the witch that controls time, for it was the lion's mission. Allowing her to harass his allies was unacceptable and the reason he resumed his hunt. However, after her defeat the witch secluded herself, most surely avoiding any further battles. Even so, Squall knew she would show herself again in the future, thus he decided that the best way to use the "free time" he had right now was to spend it all with Lightning, away from the conflict.

They both wandered off on their own, seeking calm places where they could appreciate each other's company. Their adventures eventually led them to the Crystal World, a very beautiful place near Cosmos's domain. The pair was gazing upon the sunset, holding hands in silence.

Even though they were skilled fighters and enjoyed beating enemies into submission, right now Squall and Lightning really would rather avoid any fights. Too bad the presence of two people in the Crystal World wouldn't go unnoticed by the eyes of a certain passerby. A chosen of Chaos who descended behind his enemies, announcing himself with his voice.

"It is ironic that some can find beauty amidst the horrors of this enclosed world, wouldn't you say?"

Both Squall and Lightning knew that warrior of Chaos, one always arrogant and dazzling, wearing a bolero and allowing the wind to wave his long gray hair. It was Kuja, and the one to answer his comment was the lion.

"I wouldn't advise trying to pick a fight with us, even more so since from what I recall I've defeated you once before."

Clearly Kuja wasn't glad to remember their encounter, but he was smart enough to understand the risk of challenging Squall to a rematch. The lion just wanted the reaper to go away, and make things complicated would ensure not only a fight but also Lighting's interference.

"Brag about your previous victory if you must, gone is the time when I was foolish and jumped at the chance of battling one of Cosmos's lapdogs. There is simply no reason for me to wish you harm."

Kuja sounded so bluntly sincere it was difficult to know if his words were false. Thus Lightning questioned the reaper.

"If you don't want to fight, then what the heck are you doing here?"

"Ah, you see, I am merely seeking things to distract myself with while the others bring about bloodshed and slaughter. And I must say the two of you caught my attention while I was passing by."

Squall and Lightning were intrigued and the reaper continued his speech.

"Specially because even though you revel in a foolish passion, you are still above those that waste their efforts on fruitless battle."

"Fruitless?"

The question Lightning asked was also present in the lion's mind. Kuja, who at first pondered whether they knew or not the truth about the world they were in, now was sure of their ignorance.

"Yes, fruitless, because this battle of the gods will never reach an end. It has been repeated many times already, and will extend itself for all eternity."

Kuja would never admit it, but he was sick of the endless battles. He just wanted to go back to his world, to mind his own business, but nurturing such hopes was a foolish act. On the other hand, allowing the forces of Cosmos to know the truth could, perhaps, bring changes to the eternal conflict.

"What do you mean, Kuja?"

"What I mean, Squall, is that when all warriors from either Cosmos's of Chaos's side are eliminated, the present cycle will end and a new one will start. The beginning of a new cycle means that all fallen chosen will be revived, not to mention the fact that any of the gods may summon new champions."

"This can't be possible."

Lightning, just like any warrior summoned to that world, couldn't accept the truth without some kind of proof.

"It seems you do not wish to listen to me. In that case, why don't you go visit a certain warrior of Cosmos who retired by her own will, but still lingers in this world? Then you can tell me if you believe in the brutal truth or not."

-

The gateway mentioned by Kuja was right before the couple's eyes, and there supposedly they could find an ex-warrior of Cosmos who chose to retire.

"Here we are, Lightning."

"Do you think that Kuja guy was speaking the truth? Because this could be some sort of ambush."

"If it is so then we just have to fight our way out, nothing to be worried about. But I cannot shake the feeling that the diva was being sincere."

They entered the gateway and begun searching the place's many floors. It was apparently empty and the pair was already full of doubts about Kuja's words when they stumbled upon what looked like a copy of the warrior of Cosmos Kain Highwind, made of black crystal.

The battle against the manikin was unavoidable and the copy was quickly dispatched. However, such encounter was confusing and somewhat creepy to both the flash and the lion.

"Just what the heck was this thing?"

"I really have no idea, Lightning."

"This thing as you put it, is a manikin. Albeit weak, it may contain great potential within."

Lightning and Squall heard clearly a voice, but at first couldn't find its source. When they finally looked down they saw a tiny person with elven traces and light, almost blonde, hair. Despite her size, the little woman was intimidating due to a strong aura of magic.

"And who are you?"

Lightning's question made Shantotto raise a brow. The tarutaru was very proud and deep inside believed everyone should fear her and pay due respect. The two humans had to be properly educated.

"I am Shantotto, greatest magician of all existence. Not even knowing my name is an enormous nuisance."

Squall was hoping the rhyme Shantotto made when she first spoke was just a coincidence, but that was not the case. The lady had the habit of speaking only in rhymes, puzzling Lightning and already annoying the lion.

"So, Shantotto, we were told that you once were a warrior of Cosmos."

Squall wouldn't talk to Shantotto, so the burden of bearing her rhymes fell to Lightning.

"Yes, once I protected with all my might the goddess of harmony. But even if you are her pawns don't expect from me any sympathy."

"Why exactly did you quit?"

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to know the truth about the war. Then perhaps I should elucidate you since you've came so far."

Squall finally lost his patience and decided to cut the conversation short. All he wanted was a straight answer.

"We've been told that this conflict of the gods repeats itself over and over again, and that we are revived in order to keep fighting, although our memories are erased."

"Such is reality, boy, and nothing you do will change it. That is why I abandoned Cosmos to do as I see fit."

"Then Kuja was really speaking the truth, but there must be a way to stop this stupidity. What's the point in a conflict that will never end?"

Up until a few minutes ago Lightning was certain that whoever the ex-warrior of Cosmos was it surely would be some sort of coward. But after speaking to Shantotto she realized she was wrong. The flash knew the answer to the question she just asked, but wanted to hear it from the lady herself.

"Well, I'm afraid that there is simply no point at all. Thus I chose to retire in order to research the ultimate spell, and complete it I shall."

"In that case we won't waste any more of your time, thanks for telling us what we wanted to know. Let's go, Lightning."

Squall turned his back and left, followed shortly after by Lightning.

"Yes, yes, off you go and take care. Return to the conflict and enjoy that pointless nightmare."

-

Outside the gateway a gentle wind was blowing and the silence reigned. The night was beautiful and many stars were shining above the couple. However, Squall and Lightning could not appreciate it, their hearts full of rage and an ever-present sensation of betrayal. They lost their trust on Cosmos and could not see her as an ally anymore, much less as someone to fight for.

"We've done so much for that… goddess, but she's just using us all. I wonder if putting a bullet through her brains would make me feel better."

The flash seemed slightly scary to Squall as he couldn't help but imagine her shooting Cosmos's head. However, he knew Lightning wouldn't actually go so far. In worst case scenario she would just punch the goddess of harmony.

"I wouldn't really bother spending all eternity with you in this place, but I really doubt the warriors of Chaos would leave us be. And besides, I know you want to see your sister again, and surely the others must miss their loved ones as well."

"I never thought you'd be this awfully worried about other people."

"They fought alongside us and earned my respect. Well, some of them didn't earn all that much respect, but they don't deserve such a cruel fate."

"Then what should we do?"

"You know the answer, Lightning. There is only one thing we can do to save both ourselves and our allies."

-

Kuja was gliding through the skies of the northern lands. From there, he could see far away and, perhaps, find someone worth watching. The reaper could barely stand the ennui of being a prisoner of that world and strived to maintain away from his head dangerous thoughts, such as challenging head-on Cosmos herself. Or, maybe, even Chaos, which would be a much more accessible target.

Kuja was not foolish enough to choose such a suicidal solution, but with each passing day the certainty that it was the only way out grew. Thus the reaper sought desperately something to amuse him, and so he did. He recognized Lightning and Squall advancing towards the north and descended to their encounter.

"So, do you now accept the truth as it is?"

Somehow, the pair was not surprised by the reaper's sudden appearance. Perhaps they were already expecting him to meet them soon and Lightning was the one to answer his question.

"Yes, we do. But we're not like you and won't just stand by and watch others killing themselves over such a stupid cause."

"Wait, you don't plan to…!"

That was precisely their plan and Squall made it quite clear as he spoke.

"Defeat Chaos and convince Cosmos to send us back to our respective worlds. By force if necessary."

"You are delusional if you think there is a chance of defeating Chaos."

"I don't see that as an excuse for cowardice, neither does Lightning. If you're content with a fate as a lowly, prideless pawn go right ahead. We are putting an end to this."

Kuja wouldn't stop them from walking towards their own demise, if Squall and Lightning wanted to die so badly then the reaper would be glad to watch them perish before the might of Chaos. But why did Squall's words cause him such pain? Why was the reaper now speechless? He merely left, unaware that this short conversation would, in the future, trigger the reaper's rebellion against his master.

-

Onrac was just ahead. Neither Lightning nor Squall had any second thoughts about what they should do. Even if defeating Chaos was impossible, they had to try. They couldn't simply accept their fate and surrender to despair. No, they were proud warriors and would never accept be toyed by someone, even if that someone was a goddess.

A goddess that suddenly appeared and made Lightning exclaim.

"Cosmos!"

"I know what you wish to do, but it is far too dangerous. Please, don't waste your lives in a battle that cannot be won."

The audacity of Cosmos really made Squall mad. She wanted him to believe that she cared about her champions? That their safety was more important than anything else?

"What difference does it make to you, we will be revived again to fight in your behalf, oh mighty goddess of harmony!"

"Squall, I'm not like that! I am not using you and your friends as mere tools, I just…"

The lion continued his speech, on the brink of snapping.

"All you did during this cycle up until now was tell us to defeat Chaos's minions so we could face the god of discord, but if his warrior are revived, then it doesn't matter how many times we eliminate them, the battle will never end. Even though you know that, not even once you told us about it, neither did you give us any advice that would actually help us defeat Chaos."

Lightning understood what Squall was getting at and completed his point.

"It's almost as if you never intended to defeat Chaos, but rather would have us fight his forces forever."

They were getting close to the truth. In fact, Cosmos never intended to defeat Chaos, but instead to help him gain strength through the ages. That is why she first summoned warriors from other dimensions, so that the god of discord could fight them and become stronger. However, she could barely remember who gave her this mission and why. She was a liar and a manipulator, but never before felt guilty.

Cosmos frantically searched her mind for the reasons she had to maintain that charade of conflict, but the only images that came to her mind were those of her warriors, doing battle in her name, dripping blood and sweat for the sake of harmony. They served her faithfully and, deep inside, Cosmos realized it was her turn to do something for them.

"I know I've been unfair with you, but please, do not go. I will think of a way to defeat Chaos, one that doesn't require the sacrifice of my chosen warriors. Just give me a little time."

The goddess of harmony spoke without even thinking. She said what was truly in her heart, a newfound desire of bringing peace to the world, to all worlds, fueled by the passion and courage of those around her. This sincerity was perceived by Lightning, who accepted Cosmos's request.

"Very well, we'll return and speak again when we reach Order's Sanctuary."

"Thank you, I shall be waiting."

Cosmos's projection disappeared, since the goddess believed in Lightning. Squall, however, was still unsure whether he should or not trust the woman who fooled him for so long.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lightning?"

"I'm not sure of anything about Chaos, Cosmos and this conflict anymore, but I have the impression that you really rubbed off on her. Sure, you could've been a little less harsh, but maybe she needed to hear it the way you said."

Cosmos was not lying. She would indeed come up with a plan that would culminate in Chaos's defeat and eventually sacrifice herself so that her champions would be able to put an end to the conflict and return to their homeworlds. The moment she died by the god of discord's hand she knew that the warriors of harmony would have the strength to defeat him. Her only wish on that fateful moment was that they would forgive her for all the suffering she brought upon them.

As the flames of discord scorched her flesh and bones, causing pain beyond comprehension, Cosmos's mind was finally at rest.


	10. Jecht's Lesson

It was getting dark. Squall was all by himself at Dream's End, leaning his back against the gigantic sword-like statue at the very center of the arena. There was a feeling of peace in the air, but the lion knew it would soon be over. The whispers of the battle which would soon come could be heard faintly. On the other hand, a certain warrior of Cosmos's voice could be heard quite clearly.

"What are you doing here, kid? I thought you'd be sticking around with that Lightning lady since you guys are… y'know…"

It was Jecht. In a talkative mood. Not very good for Squall, who had good reasons not to be with Lightning but would rather not talk about it.

"She is with the scouting team, isn't she? I hope they come back in one piece."

Squall "thanked" Jecht sarcastically in his mind, since the phantom just managed to increase the lion's worries about Lightning.

"Lightning asked me to stay here so I could protect Cosmos. She said the strongest of us should remain near Order's Sanctuary."

"Well, she's got a point, but I've looked all around the place and there is no sign of enemies. I think Cosmos is safe with that armored guy who just can't stay away from her skirt for too long."

Squall lied to Jecht and was glad he didn't notice. In fact Lightning asked him to stay so he could keep an eye on Cosmos and make sure the goddess wouldn't do anything funny. Even though she was actually taking actions to end the conflict for good, Cosmos asked the couple to keep the truth a secret, since it could weaken the will of the other warriors. In the end, the lion accepted the flash's request, but his worries grew with every minute and he had to take a stroll in order to remain calm

"I still can't believe it, kid. To think Cosmos would choose to go all out against Chaos, that's quite the surprise."

Squall didn't answer, recalling what happened a few hours ago. Cosmos called her chosen from all across that world and, when they reunited in Order's Sanctuary, told them that soon they would march upon Chaos's throne. However, it was necessary to search the enemy territory in order to find the safest route, which is why most of Cosmos's warriors, Lightning included, went north. The only champions who remained near harmony's throne were Jecht, Squall and the Warrior of Light.

"By the way, kid, how are you and Lightning doing? Seeing the two of you together reminds me of when I was your age."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I don't wanna be blunt, but I guess there's no other way, huh? It's just that I think you could use some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah, about women. You see, I learned a lot of things about them, but it was all the hard way. I just want to save ya a lot of headaches."

"Look, Jecht, I appreciate it but…"

There was no stopping Jecht now, too bad for Squall.

"I was a superstar back in my own world, so it's to be expected that I had a lot of girlfriends. And I had a lot of trial and error with them, but thanks to these experiences I learned what women usually like and dislike."

Squall wanted to bang his head against the sword monument until consciousness left his body, but by doing so he would worry Lightning. And make her punch him. He would have to endure Jecht's speech.

"That was a great help when I found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Things went so well we even had a child named Tidus. But there was a little problem with the two of us."

Staying away from his son for so long was forcing Jecht to exercise his parenting skills on someone else, or so Squall though.

"What problem?"

"Whenever someone spoke about how I was before meeting her, she god really, really mad. We had some serious arguments, you see. And geez, there was no talking my way out, I always had to throw her on the bed and-"

"No need to go on, I get the idea."

"Fine, whatever. Just never talk about previous girlfriends, if you had any. And don't, by any means, show any sign of interest on another woman. If you do then you will know the meaning of hell."

Squall could not imagine what kind of woman would scare Jecht so much, but he figured that one advice was actually valid. It didn't take much effort to image Lightning punching some random girl just because the lion looked at her.

"Now then, let me tell ya about the stuff they like. First thing, you must look and act cool. Act like there are dozens of girls throwing themselves at your feet and that will actually happen."

Jecht went on.

"And take your shirt out as often as you can when she's around. Girls simply drool when they see a hot, shirtless man."

And on.

"By the way, act like a jerk with other people and pretend it's because you weren't loved enough when young. She will consider compensating all the love you didn't receive as her own personal mission."

And so on, until Jecht thought it was enough and finally left Squall alone. The lion couldn't be more relieved.

"How did this guy ever had a son? There's no way these advices are ever going to work."

While making his way back to Order's Sanctuary, Jecht was glad he had such a father-to-son conversation with Squall. Even though the lion wasn't his son actually.

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit, but now I'm sure you're gonna show Lightning who's the man. And I guess I should talk about this with Tidus when I come back home. Although knowing that reckless kid I may have a grandchild already!"

-

It was late when Lightning returned along with the other warriors of Cosmos. Even though she was somewhat tired, the flash invited Squall for a walk and, evidently, the lion didn't refuse. As they were walking alone through the prairie, Lightning sighed.

"Do you have any regrets, Squall?"

"None whatsoever. I realize we may all die tomorrow, but even if we do there will be other chances. We'll win this war."

"I'm glad you're as confident as ever, but there's something bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if this is love or something else, but after all we've been through we have forged a strong bond. And I don't want this bond to vanish."

"It won't. Even if we die and forget this cycle, our feelings will remain. The bond between us goes beyond this conflict and even beyond the void that separates our worlds. If we ever become apart from each other, it will put us back together."

Lightning was overjoyed, although her expression didn't change one bit. She wanted to believe in Squall's words with all her heart, because to her the feelings they shared were precious. It was a shame the only man to ever fulfill her was from a different world altogether.

"I never though I'd actually say this, so I better do before I change my mind."

"Go ahead then."

"I want to be all yours tonight, Squall. No, not only tonight, but also for all the days ahead of us, I will be only yours."

"Lightning…"

"Just promise me you'll never forget me in your heart."

Their bodies were drawing closer and closer to each other, as if pulled by an unseen force.

"I promise…"

It all started with a passionate kiss, and then…


	11. Epilogue

It's finally come, the end of this fanfiction… and most likely of my life as well. I feel like someone is going to murder me after reading this epilogue. At any rate, I have no regrets.

I'd like to thank everyone that read this fanfiction, specially the ones that reviewed it. You guys are awesome and it's thanks to you that I was able to finish it. Nie261, jeremy19nar, milkycelestial, you people really motivated me and I'm very grateful.

At first I wanted to post this last chapter two days ago, on August 13th – international day of gunbladeshipping –, but unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it on time. Even though it's late, that's still my contribution for all those that love gunbladeshipping. (also, this is not an official term, it's based on Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Shipper's List and I guess it applies quite well)

Finally, if I manage to survive and you don't hate this epilogue, I'd feel like writing a new fiction, but don't really know what I should write about. Some other pairing, moar gunbladeshipping, maybe some different style altogether… but ultimately I want you, the people that supported me, to enjoy it. So… uhm… any suggestions?

-

Despite the warriors of Cosmos's best efforts, they failed to defeat Chaos. The power of the god of discord was far too great for them to match, and thus all were defeated. Such result increased the goddess of harmony's grief and guilt, but also gave her a clue about a way to truly bring victory to her warriors. A risky plan that could spell her doom, yet the only hope that seemed to remain. If the champions of harmony were to face the god of chaos they needed divine power as well, so Cosmos devised a plan to infuse her chosen with her own energy, which would eventually become a crystal.

And so the twelfth cycle began, but this small hope was soon crushed by Chaos's new allies: the manikins.

-

Kain Highwind has leaning his back against a wall on M.S. Prima Vista while the Warrior of Light admired the view. They had just finished discussion the details of their plan: to put the warriors of Cosmos to sleep and seek victory in the next cycle. However, there were still unsolved issues, as the dragoon pointed out.

"What concerns me is that some of us are unlikely to fall easily. Specially dire fighters such as Jecht."

"You are correct, Jecht will be a great obstacle to our plan, but he would also be of great assistance should he join us."

"I don't think he'd accept what we're trying to do. Jecht tries not to show it, but I know he is always concerned about the others. Even though he looks rational, deep down he's a passionate man."

"It'll be difficult for the two of us to carry this out, but I won't turn back on this path."

"Then perhaps all we should do is ask someone else to help us, someone that isn't too attached to the others, nor too emotional."

"Do you have someone in mind, Kain?"

"I do."

-

Squall had bruises all over his body, proof that he had been fighting for a long time. He wasn't even wearing his jacket anymore, it was left behind on some other battlefield. As the lion sliced in half what he thought was the last manikin, he realized even more were coming. He didn't care.

"That your best?"

He didn't care because he believed falling by the hands of the manikins would only mean reviving in the next cycle. That was what Kain told him when he asked the lion's help to carry out his plan. Although Squall did believe the dragoon's words, he refused to aid. Not wanting to hunt down and defeat his own comrades, the lion left frustrated and sought out a quiet place to think things through. Unfortunately, no place was quiet anymore in that world, thanks to the manikins.

Instead of avoiding the battle, Squall embraced it. Where he would run to, after all? If he was going to live again, then he could as well keep fighting the manikins over and over again. At first, that was his drive, but as soon as he started recalling memories from both his homeworld and the previous cycles, this suicidal drive gave way to a wish to learn more.

The fact that the manikins resembled both allies and foes only served to stir more memories. Differently from most other warriors of Cosmos, who dismissed fragments from previous cycles as a side effect of losing their memory, the lion knew them to be true. However, putting such fragments together required enormous amounts of mental effort and fighting. In truth, there was only one thing he could truly remember: the fact that he once loved a fellow warrior of Cosmos.

The fact that he once loved Lightning.

Even though he missed her, Squall chose not to seek the woman. Telling her that the cycle would never end would only make the flash suffer, just like the lion was suffering right now. The vision of a bloodied Lightning falling before Kain Highwind was haunting Squall's mind for some time, but keeping her safe from the dragoon would only ensure she would have to keep fighting the manikins. There was no good way out of that mess and knowing that fact filled that man with endless rage. Rage which he unleashed by slaughtering the manikins.

However, Squall did not know the manikins could give him a lasting death.

Lost in his thoughts, the lion just realized there was someone else nearby when the manikins started clashing with the recently arrived warrior of Cosmos. A trick of destiny, perhaps? The one who saw Squall fighting and decided to help was none other than Lightning herself.

Only when all enemies were down the flash spoke on a somewhat accusing tone, while cleaning her gunblade.

"What you think you're doing, Squall? How long have you been fighting?"

"I lost track."

"Well, at least you're still alive. Come on, let's go to Order's Sanctuary, we need a plan to deal with these manikins and… traitors…"

So she already about Kain's plan, but it seemed as if Lightning did not realize yet the conflict was one without end. Even though he was glad to see his love safe and sound, Squall refused to join her.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll pass. I still have stuff to do around here."

She didn't need painful memories or despair right now. The best choice would be to leave her alone, to keep her undisturbed on her path. There was no place for love anymore in that apocalypse of a world.

"I can't just leave you here to die, you idiot!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to die here. Trust me."

He wasn't even looking at Lightning's eyes, afraid that the temptation of embracing her, of kissing her, would get the better of him.

"There's just no convincing you, huh? Fine, I'll trust you, but only if you accept this."

The flash took the potion she was saving and offered it to Squall. Sure, she would shove it on his face should the man refuse.

"Thanks."

They finally locked eyes and now Squall couldn't look away anymore. Lightning eyes weren't just entrancing, they brought back even more memories of a time when they were happy despite the conflict raging around them. A time that, unfortunately, wouldn't come back anymore.

Squall knew that, but yet he missed it. He missed the taste of Lightning's lips and, before he realized it, the lion was kissing her. That was something the woman would never expect and her first urge was to punch Squall to the ground, but she didn't. That kiss felt so nostalgic, so familiar that she could not let go of it. Instead, Lightning embraced the lion tight, corresponding to the kiss.

They tossed aside their doubts and their thoughts, allowing that familiar feeling to take control. They would have done it right there, but…

"There are more coming…"

Squall took a step back and drew his gunblade as he spoke, ready for combat.

"Squall, I…"

"Go, I'll be right after you as soon as I'm done here."

"Don't you dare die!"

True, hope was lost. But Squall didn't need hope, what he needed was Lightning. And now he would fight the entire manikin horde if it was necessary to protect the woman he loved. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

-

The battle was dragging on and more manikins came with each passing minute. Some stayed to fight Squall, others went on. As their numbers were finally starting to overwhelm the lion, they suddenly stopped attacking and started marching to Order's Sanctuary.

"What is happening?"

"I merely gave them an order, since I can deal with you personally."

Squall didn't know the name of the silver-haired man before him, but after facing so many manikins made on his image it seemed like that wasn't the first time they met. In fact, it really wasn't, and Sephiroth remembered the lion very well.

"It's time to finish our little issue, don't you think?"

"Did I beat you in some previous cycle and now you want revenge?"

"You and your friends made your way through Onrac and defeated most warriors of Chaos. You were one of the champions of Cosmos who fought the god of discord himself. Such a shame you were all defeated in the end, but the skill you showed on that fight amused me. I want to face you one last time, before you embrace eternal death."

"Whatever."

-

Their was a vicious fight. Even though Squall was tired and injured, Sephiroth could not bring him down. The champion was disturbed, why could he not put a dying man out of his misery? What kept Squall standing and gave him strength to fight back?

"How can you be so foolish? Clinging to life in this accursed world where you are doomed to fail!"

"You can babble all you want, but I don't see you defeating me."

"What?"

"I've fought more manikins of you than I can count, and you're no better than them. The same patterns, the same tactics, I knew from the beginning how to deal with you."

"No better than the manikins?"

On that moment, a sinister thought crossed Sephiroth's mind. Could it be that I am a manikin too? There was no proof that he was indeed the real Sephiroth, he could merely be a doll infused with some of the champion's memories. His concern about the matter grew to such extent that suddenly Squall wasn't worthy of his attention. More important than defeating the lion was finding out whether or not he was the "true" Sephiroth.

Thus he came to a conclusion and left Squall alone. In order to find out if he was a manikin or truly Sephiroth, the champion took his own life somewhere else.

-

Shambling back to Sanctuary, Squall couldn't even carry his gunblade anymore. He was more than exhausted, he could feel life fading from his body just like consciousness faded from his mind.

There was no sign of life in Order's Sanctuary. Instead, there were chunks of crystal everywhere and, in front of Cosmos's throne, a fallen warrior. Seeing the Warrior of Light like that convinced Squall that the cycle had already ended, it was finally time to rest.

Then, the world turned black and the last thing Squall felt was his body falling to the ground.

-

"Here's your drink, Mr. Leonhart."

The waitress put a cup on Squall's table before moving on the next one. It was a truly run-down bar, where drunk people laughed and babbled about their issues. Not exactly the kind of place the lion enjoyed, but he had no choice but to wait. And so he waited, until finally a hooded man sat before him.

"Won't you drink?"

"I'm not putting a single drop of this… thing in my throat. Why couldn't we just meet in your office?"

"Sssshh, not so loud, Squall. This is top secret information, you never know what ill-intentioned people could do if they found out about it."

"Then why did you come personally."

"This is a very important matter, I wouldn't trust it to anyone else."

That conversation was annoying Squall really fast. It was time to cut it short.

"Just tell me what you found, Laguna."

"I found out about a man who studies alternative universes and stuff like that. Most people think he's crazy, but we know he's not. Perhaps his research could help you."

"And where can I find him?"

-

Two hearts calling each other across the void.

The strength of their bond will bring them back together.

The End


End file.
